Eye drops are a common treatment for numerous eye ailments including both prescription and non-prescription drops. However, people using conventional eye drop application techniques are often not successful in applying a drop into the conjunctival sac of the eye.
A product is needed to facilitate successful applications of eye drops to ensure successful treatment of eye ailments and prevent wasting medication.